


Fly a Little Faster (Traducción)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e08 Visionary, F/M, Identity Porn, M/M, Spanish Translation, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo el mundo sabe que cuando viajes en el tiempo, no se debe pisar una hormiga porque accidentalmente podrías matar a tu propio abuelo o a algo.<br/>
Pero, ¿qué sucede cuando retrocedes en el tiempo y, uh, accidentalmente interrumpes el hecho por que aparentemente el mayor Alfa Gruñón de la ciudad se convierta en un hombre en pena?<br/>
Bien, si Marty McFly pudo hacerlo, Stiles Stilinski también podrá. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es conseguir que Derek y Paige se enamoren antes de volver a su propio tiempo. Y antes de hacer algo peor.<br/>
Es pan comido, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fly a Little Faster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/900839) by [mirrorkill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorkill/pseuds/mirrorkill). 



> Muchas gracias a mirrorkill por dejarme traducir su magnifica historia. 
> 
> Tengo que destacar que la historia original se trata de un oneshot muuuuuuuy largo, por lo que para una mayor comodidad para mi a la hora de traducir lo he dividido en capítulos (con previo permiso de la autora claro esta ^^)

—Para que conste, esto no es lo más inteligente que hemos hecho nunca —dice Stiles, apoyado en la pared.

Lydia y Cora lo miran con la misma expresión. Stiles entrecierra los ojos hacia ellos y mueve un dedo en su dirección.

—¿Soy el único que le ha encendido esa mirada?—pregunta Stiles.

—Es caliente —aporta Isaac

—Esa es mi hermana —dice Derek, tratando de mirar a Isaac y a Stiles a la vez y fallando miserablemente. Isaac inclina la cabeza en tono de disculpa, que se profundizo cuando Allison se sentó a su lado y Scott se desplomó más cerca de Stiles. Stiles agarra a su amigo del brazo, ofreciéndole su apoyo. El triángulo amoroso, había golpeado a Scott de la peor manera.

—Un poco —admite Peter desde el sofá.

Cora hace movimientos como si estuviera vomitando. La expresión de Stiles se vuelve considerablemente inexpresiva. Peter es un idiota sin importar dónde se encuentren o lo que estén haciendo.

—¿Podemos terminar con esto? —dice Derek malhumorado. —Cuanto antes se haga, más rápido se podrá limpiar el suelo y mover los muebles a su sitio.

Stiles le lanza una mirada de desdén. —Es un sofá y una mesa de café. Creo que el equipo humano es capaz de hacer el trabajo pesado si queréis ir a correr y retozar a la luz de la luna.

—Es luna nueva, idiota —murmura Lydia sin levantar la vista y sin dejar de esbozar el contorno de tiza para que el hechizo.

—Lydia Martin está hablando de mi culo —le informa Stiles a Scott, imitando un desmayo. Ese comentario hace que Lydia sonría. El hecho de que Stiles en realidad no se desmaye después de su comentario es que ha crecido en los últimos meses.

Stiles ha tenido a Lydia Martin en un pedestal durante mucho tiempo. Al ver sus defectos en los últimos meses, les convirtió en amigos reales, lo que en realidad llevo a llevar al traste la lujuria que Stiles sentía por ella.

Stiles siempre ha tenido problemas para caer por la gente después de hacerse amigos de ellos.

—Así que esto nos dará una idea del nuevo desastre que viene, ¿no? —pregunta Allison.

—Esperemos —dice Cora. —Recuerdo a nuestra madre haciendo esto, una o dos veces. Una vez que el círculo se dibuja y los elementos están distribuidos, utiliza nuestras energías residuales para darnos una visión compartida de algo que nos pueda ayudar. Deucalion va diez pasos por delante de nosotros. Necesitamos cual sera su siguiente paso. Esta es nuestra mejor oportunidad.

—Y es por eso que escribimos nuestros nombres alrededor de la parte exterior del círculo —explica Lydia. —Así el hechizo sabe de quién alimentarse y de quién no —Le da a Peter una mirada despectiva. Él no había sido invitado a participar. Fue un voto unánime. —Así que tenemos que escribir nuestros nombres reales.

Scott empieza a reír. Stiles le frunce el ceño a Lydia, pero ella está concentrada en el círculo y no mirar en su dirección. Aún así, no hay nadie más en la habitación del al que podía estar refiriéndose

—Ugh, está bien —dice Stiles, cruzando los brazos y arrastrando los pies torpemente. —No es como si alguno de vosotros fuera capaz de pronunciarlo.

Isaac levanto si mirada sin dejar de cortar las hojas de laurel para el hechizo. —¿De dónde viene el apodo de Stiles?

Scott era el único en la sala que conocía la historia, y él no la diría de ninguna manera.

—Mi primo —dice Stiles, tratando de ser casual. —No fue mucho tiempo después de que mi madre muriera y él se quedó con nosotros durante un tiempo.

—Stiles creía que era su héroe —dijo Scott deja escapar, más parecido a una palabra que a una frase.

Stiles le lanza una mirada fría. Todos los demás en la habitación parecen curiosos. Excepto, curiosamente, Derek. Derek está mirándolo casi con tristeza.

Oh. Sí. Stiles debería haberlo recordado. La familia de Derek murió. Lo más probable es que Derek habría perdido algún familiar que adoraba. Y definitivamente también perdió su mamá. Stiles recuerda la historia rápidamente, porque no quería hacer daño a Derek más de lo que tiene que hacerlo. Hay una cuota de dolor en el mundo para todos, piensa Stiles, y Derek ya ha tenido más de ella en un período ridículamente corto de tiempo. No es que ya sean amigos, pero últimamente Stiles definitivamente siente más empatía por Derek.

—Era increíble —dice Stiles. —Me hablaba como si yo fuera un adulto. Cuando se fue, pensé que no pasaría nada si tomaba su nombre.

—Así que no sabes lo que significa —dice Allison.

—Lo sé —dice Stiles, al instante. —Significa que tengo el estilo.— Él tira de su camiseta, que dice _"CIENCIA: ¡Funciona, putas!"_ y frunce el ceño, como si le estuviera traicionando la camiseta.

—Ve a hacer algo útil y ayudar a Isaac a cortar las hierbas —dice Lydia, entrecerrando los ojos ante el diagrama en que ella y Cora están trabajando. Scott le sonríe a Stiles. —Tú también, McCall.

Stiles se escabulle hacia el mostrador, con Scott a su lado, y Scott empieza a contar con el concentración bayas de enebro con cuidado, colocándolas en un pequeño frasco de vidrio. Stiles ayuda a Isaac a contra las hojas, y ve el montón de rosas rojas que necesitan que les quiten las espinas.

Averigua lo que necesita un poco tiempo, Stiles lleva el pequeño montón a la barra cerca del fregadero, junto con el cuchillo de plata que el ritual aparentemente necesita (y Stiles se rió de eso, porque después de todo la plata estaba involucrada en el mito del hombre lobo) y comienza a tratar de cortar las espinas de los tallos.

Y entonces el cuchillo se desliza.

—Hija de pu... —Stiles se traga el resto de la maldición. Especialmente porque a Peter le gusta burlarse Scott con ese término en particular. " _¿Y qué si lo soy?_ " es la respuesta favorita de Peter " _A tu mama le gusta Scotty. Varias veces y en diferentes posiciones..."_

Desde entonces hay un segundo agujero en una de las pared buhardilla, en donde Scott dio un puñetazo, en vez de a la cara de Peter.

Segundos más tarde, porque hombres lobo, la mano herida de Stiles está siendo examinada por alguien.

Esperando que sea Scott, porque su mejor amigo al parecer quiere ser la personificación de Florence Nightingale personificada, Stiles se sobresalta al ver la cara de Derek, tan cerca y no dejando espacio personal entre ellos. Él cierra de golpe en mostrador, aplastando las flores.

—Eso va a dejar marca —Stiles se queja.

—No te muevas —responde Derek, agarrando la muñeca de Stiles y tirando de él hacia el fregadero. —Estás sangrando. Mucho.

—Nnghh —Stiles administra y mira hacia otro lado.

—Necesito que abras tu mano —dice Derek.

Stiles entrecierra los ojos hacia Derek por la sugerencia estúpida, porque en estos momentos le duele demasiado como para abrirla, pero ve su propia sangre y... sí. Sí. Todo esto empezó por el impulso de Stiles por buscar el cuerpo de Laura. Ese no había sido en absoluto un plan inteligente. Le frunce el ceño en su mano, viendo lo pequeña y patética que se hacia entre las de Derek, como si pudiera hacer que la sangre desapareciera.

Derek rueda sus ojos en lo que parece ser una expresión Hale marca registrada, y venas negro se extienden por el brazo de Derek. El dolor disminuye casi al instante, lo suficiente para que Stiles pueda abrir los dedos y ver el daño.

Stiles precisamente no espera que Derek se estremezca.

—No me digas que tienes miedo de la sangre —Stiles respira. —Eso es clásico.

—No tengo miedo de la sangre —dice Derek, al instante, y agarra de nuevo la mano de Stiles y la mete bajo el grifo, abriendo el agua fría.

Stiles chilla. De forma aguda. Trata de agarrar su mano y frunce el ceño cuando Derek no la deja ir.

—Eres tu —Derek respira, lo que no tiene sentido en absoluto.

—Uh, sí. Soy yo. Stiles Stilinski.—Stiles inclina la cabeza. —En cualquiera de las muchas luchas que recientemente habéis perdido, ¿fuiste golpeado en la cabeza?

—Tu mejor amigo me contó dos historias —dice Derek, y luego sacude la cabeza. —No. Quiero decir. Mierda...

—Está bien —dice Stiles— cuando el Alfa en la sala jura, se me permite empezar a entrar en pánico, ¿de acuerdo?

—Cora, ¿puedes recordar las consecuencias si el hechizo está equivocado? — Derek suelta su muñeca, sólo para poner sus manos sobre la espalda de Stiles, empujándolo hacia la puerta, más bien arrastrándolo.

—El libro enumera una gran cantidad de cosas. Lo de siempre —Cora se encoge de hombros. —La evisceración. Despellejo. Enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Viajes en el tiempo. La castración..

Stiles intenta golpear inútilmente a Derek, quien le agarra por los hombros y le da la vuelta.

—Vas a salir de aquí —dice Derek. —Ahora. Fuera de la buhardilla.

—¿Qué? —Stiles no sabe lo que está pasando, pero eso no va a impedir que se oponga a ello. —¿Qué quiere decir con que tengo que salir? ¿Sólo yo? ¿Y los demás

Scott parece protestar vagamente en el fondo.

Derek agarra a Stiles por el cuello y lo arrastra más cerca, gruñendo justo en su oído. —O dejas el desván ahora mismo o te sacó de aquí.

—No te tengo miedo —dice Stiles, tratando de no flaquear antes las vibraciones que el gruñido de Derek envía por su espira dorsal.

—¿No lo tienes? —pregunta Lydia, todavía de rodillas en el suelo. —¿En serio? — Suena realmente sorprendida.

—Hay palabras para lo que siento por Derek Hale y miedo no está entre ellas —explica Stiles. —El miedo puede ser una de esas palabras, sin embargo. Terror, otra —Mira a Derek a los ojos y por un momento, sólo ve tristeza. Stiles frunce el ceño y las manos de Derek se aprietan en sus caderas, empujándolo no muy suavemente hacia la puerta.

—Oh, Dios mío, déjame ir grandísimo tarado, puedo caminar.—salta Stiles, quien lo mira con extrañeza, pero se dirige hacia la puerta. Él mira a Scott. —¿Vienes conmigo?

Scott mira con ansiedad hacia donde Allison está ayudando a Isaac y hace una mueca. —Creo que es mejor si me quedo, hombre.

Stiles rueda sus ojos. —Está bien, perdedores. Llamadme cuando Mister Modales deje de tener una crisis nerviosa, quiero saber como va el hechizo.

—Estás en mi marcación rápida —dice Cora, sin expresión. Stiles le da a sus amigos una última mirada horrorizada al ver como dejan que el Alfa sea un cabrón con él, pero solo consigue que le devuelvan expresiones arrepentidas.

—Vete a casa, Stiles —gruñe Derek, con sus ojos parpadeando en rojo.

—Espero que todos obtengan _herpes genital_ —farmulla Stiles y cierra de golpe la puerta de la buhardilla. Se siente algo aliviado cuando oye a Lydia preguntar qué diablos fue todo eso mientras se dirige a las escaleras.

Él murmura todo el camino por las escaleras, y mientras camina hacia el Jeep, y mira vengativamente a la mochila Scott en el asiento del pasajero.

—Tu dueño puede irse de paseo con uno de esos perdedores de allí —le dice Stiles a la bolsa de Scott. El bolso de Lydia también está en la parte posterior del Jeep. Considera la posibilidad de volver sobre sus pasos, pero la ira hierve en su interior, y él simplemente golpea el volante con frustración.

Zarcillos de dolor atraviesan su mano, y Stiles frunce el ceño. —Esto es por tu culpa —le dice Stiles a su mano. Antes de darse cuenta de que está hablando consigo mismo. —Maldita sea.

Durante un momento, se apoya en sus manos, pero no tiene sentido que vuelva y haga el idiota.

Probablemente sólo sea la sangre, y que Derek le recuerda a la sangre de Boyd en sus manos.

—Estúpidos hombres lobo con estrés post-traumático —murmura Stiles y enciende el jeep.

Está a solo unos minutos de su casa, cuando siente que la mano le vuelve a doler. Stiles agarra el volante y sigue conduciendo, pero su mano

como que está a sólo unos minutos fuera de casa que se siente su mano picadura de nuevo. Stiles ajusta su agarre en el volante, y mantiene la conducción, pero su mano tiembla de nuevo.

—¿En serio? —Echa el Jeep con cuidado hacia un lado de la carretera y desenrosca los dedos del volante.

Su cicatriz palpita, de una manera extraña. Como si una luz brillara a través de ella.

—Eso... no puede ser bueno —dice Stiles, y toma de forma automática su teléfono.

No es lo suficientemente rápido. Por un momento, es como si la luz lo envolviera, golpeando el pecho de Stiles como un rayo. Stiles solo es capaz de alcanzar la manilla de la puerta, pero incluso eso no es suficiente.

La oscuridad lo reclama, y no recuerda nada más.


	2. Chapter 2

No es raro que Stiles Stilinski se despertara en algún sitio extraño, boca abajo en un lugar donde no recuerda haberse ido a dormir.

Él inhala fuertemente un par de veces antes de que pueda identificar atontado el material contra su nariz. Ugh. ¿Su padre _de verdad_ lo ha dejado durmiendo en el salón?

—Eres lo _peor_ —dice Stiles a su padre ausente, tratando de incorporarse. Su cabeza palpita cuando lo hace y gime.

Y entonces recuerda haberse desmayado en el Jeep después de que el estúpido de Derek Hale lo echara de si estúpido loft.

Excepto, que él no se encuentra en su Jeep. Y si su padre lo hubiera encontrado ahí, Stiles seguramente estuviera en el hospital, en una celda o en su propia cama. Pero al no ser ninguna de esas opciones sería alguna nueva ocurrencia del Sheriff Stilinski y sus momentos cabroncetes.

Stiles se frota su cabeza y considera la opción más probable. Se había quedado hablando hasta tarde con Lydia sobre ese estúpido hechizo y se había dormido en la planta baja. Eso sonaba probable. El hechizo sonaba como una idea estudio. No había ninguna razón lógica para que Derek "soy un idiota" Hale le echara de su loft.

 _Lógica del sueño._ Duh.

Stiles se sienta con cautela. Tomar las cosas con calma probablemente era la mejor idea ante golpes en la cabeza. Tiene toda la intención de beber algo, tomar una ducha sin prisas y tomarse un desayuno caliente si el tocino de pavo no es tan horrible como trato de decirle su padre hace un par de días, hasta que vio el reloj.

Faltaban quince minutos para las nueve. Era un reloj digital que mostraba la hora y la temperatura. Stiles solo alcanza a ver Lunes para empezar a entrar en pánico.

—Mierda —dice Stiles. Y luego lo repite un par de veces por si acaso. Él va a llegar tarde al instituto. _Perfecto_. Él definitivamente no tiene tiempo para una ducha. Huele sus propias axilas experimentalmente, hace una mueca, y decide que posiblemente sea bueno, si se queda a sotavento de Lydia. Definitivamente necesita una ducha, él tiene su neceser en la taquilla del gimnasio, solo tiene que esperar hasta la tercera clase sin que nadie pueda olerlo. Todo estará bien.

Probablemente no tiene tiempo para coger sus cosas arriba. Ya se ha perdido suficientes clases como para que olvidarse un libro o un bolígrafo sea más perjudicial. Tiene suficientes cosas en su taquilla para aguantar  hasta la hora de la comida. _Cualquier_ cosa era mejor que enfrentarse a la ira del Señor Atherton si Stiles llegaba tarde a la clase de matemáticas.

Stiles mira el mostrador donde normalmente sus llaves están, pero no hay ningún llavero. Está ha punto de renunciar a la idea de llegara la clase, cuando logra verlas en un pequeño gancho en la pared donde su madre solía dejar las llaves. Algo se aprieta en su estomago, pero las coge y corre hacia la puerta.

—Adiós, papá —grita Stiles automáticamente, lo que es un habito más que otra cosa.

Él cierra la puerta detrás de él, con llave, gira la cabeza a su Jeep... y se congela.

¿Dónde _diablos_ está su jeep? Oh hombre. Oh _hombre_. Su padre lo va a matar. La única condición para _tener_ el Jeep era que Stiles había prometido mantenerlo a salvo. Su madre siempre había querido que Stiles tuviera un Jeep. Man tenia a su bebe sano y salvo todo el tiempo, no como el caro y rápido coche del hijo de los Whittemore con el que seguramente iba a acabar.

Los ojos de Stiles pican durante un momento, emocionándose como un acto reflejo. Si su Jeep no estaba fuera, podría estar en el garaje.

Lo que solo podría significar que estuviera estropeado, y Stiles podría seguir estando en problemas con su padre. Ugh. Bueno, eso seria más tarde, en estos momento Stiles llegaba tarde. Corrió hacia el garaje, abrió la puerta, suspirando con alivio.

Unos minutos más tarde, Stiles conducía por la carretera, su bebe reaccionando _estupendamente_ bajo sus manos, como si quisiera compensar el hecho de que todo lo demás hubiera ido mal. Aunque su interior estaba muy limpio, tal vez su padre había echo que lo limpiaran para darle una sorpresa. Eso explicaría porque las llaves se encontraban en el lugar equivocado y su Jeep estuviera en el garaje.

Cuando Stiles llego al instituto, había muchas plazas de aparcamiento vacías, lo cual era raro. Por un momento se pregunta si tal vez se había olvida de algo, tal vez un viaje, pero hay estudiantes entrando, por lo que Stiles sale del Jeep, lo cierra y corre a unirse a ellos.

Quizá aún tenia varios minutos para coger sus cosas y llegar a clase. Stiles piensa que tal vez vaya a conseguirlo, pero por supuesto intenta abrir su taquilla y nada. De nada. Su contraseña no funciona.

—¿Cómo es esto mi _vida_?—se queja Stiles , sacudiendo la cerradura. ¿Por qué nunca hay un hombre lobo a su alrededor cuando lo necesita, ¿eh? Vuelve a comprobar el numero de su taquilla, en el caso de que hubiera equivocado, pero no— Te odio.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que ella también odia.

Stiles hace un ruido manotea al aire, y luego hace todo lo posible por parecer tranquilo cuando ve quien está hablando con él.

Es una chica. Lo cual es raro. Raramente la gente habla con él y menos se molestan en contestarle. Ella es guapa, pelo ondulado hasta los hombros, ojos oscuros y labios pintados de rojo brillante que le hacen pensar en Erica. Ella lleva una chaqueta de color marrón claro, camisa blanca y pantalones negros que le sientan _muy_  bien, y ella tiene un bonito bolso azul en su brazo. Probablemente Lydia la adoptaría _inmediatamente_. O la odiaría con la mirada.

Stiles hace un _intento_ de lenguaje coherente, o eso cree, que solo hace que la chica haga una mueca.

—¿Teniendo una pelea con tu taquilla? —le pregunta la chica, mirando a Stiles como si estuviera catalogando su apariencia. Stiles intenta no acobardarse ante ella. Le parece familiar, ahora que lo piensa. Probablemente la habrá visto antes por el campus.

—Creo que ella me engañó —exclama Stiles, al menos su humor no le había dejado, aun cuando la mayor parte de su control corporal era dudoso — Probablemente con algún jugador de lacrosse, conociendo esta escuela.

—Ugh, no me hables de los deportes —suspiro la chica, volviéndose hacia la taquilla de Stiles contemplativamente— Mi tío era un gran jugador de baloncesto hace unos años, y _todavía_ no ha dejado de alardear de ello —Ella suspira, y luego golpea la puerta de la taquilla con su codo. 

La taquilla se abre. La sonrisa de la chica se ensancha, y la cara de Stiles cae.

Todo dentro de su taquilla es de color rosa. Y _brillante_. Stiles va a _matar_ _a Scott hasta la muerte._

—La idea de mi mejor amigo de una broma —suspira Stiles suspira y coge el bolígrafo y la libreta menos desagradable, y en el ultimo momento también su horario, está bastante seguro de que su cerebro está un poco ido— Gracias por la ayuda.

—No hay problema —dice la chica, y se da la vuelta, corriendo por el pasillo. Stiles podría haber mirado su culo. Sólo un poco.

Se gira hacia su taquilla rosa y brillante taquilla, y cierra la puerta, No la bloquea, de todos modos no espera que nadie vaya a robarle nada.

Stiles se desanima por un momento y luego se acuerda de su clase de  _matemáticas_  y comienza a moverse.

Entra en la clase cuando se escucha la campana.

Y veinticuatro rostros se vuelven a él en confusión, mirándole desde sus mesas.

—Esta no es mi clase de matemáticas —Stiles dice en voz alta.

—No realmente —el profesor de arte le dice secamente desde la pizarra.

—¡Lo siento! —Stiles se retira de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado, y se apoya contra la pared, con el ceño fruncido duro. ¿Habían cambiado la clase? Levanta su horario para comprobarlo. Matemáticas, yeah. Señor Atherton, correcto. Clase 212.

Ohhh. Stiles se encuentra en el pasillo incorrecto. Al menos Scott puso su nuevo horario en su taquilla rosa. Otras de sus clases también habían cambiado, pero aun seguía teniendo libre la ultima clase de los miércoles, así que no va a quejarse. 

Bueno. Tal vez no _en voz alta_ , de todos modos.

Definitivamente, definitivamente llega tarde cuando encuentra la clase 212, pero no eso le impide golpear y entrar en la clase.

Pero eso no se parece a su habitual clase de matemáticas. Debido a que Lydia no se encuentra allí. Hay algunas mesas vacías en la parte de atrás, sin embargo. Stiles vacila en el umbral de la puerta y eso es un error, porque la profesora lo coge por el cuello de la camiseta y lo aparta de la puerta, cerrándola con su pie. Ella cuidadosamente coge su horario y suspira.

—¿Por qué administración me sigue mandando nuevos alumnos sin avisarme —la profesora suspira, y le da un empujón Stiles— Vete a un asiento, siéntate, y mantén la cabeza hacia abajo, chico nuevo —ella le pide, empujando de nuevo su horario en sus manos.

Stiles balbucea, pero la profesora le da una mirada, por lo que Stiles tropieza hacia su asiento ruidosamente. Él mira a la profesora con cautela. No había visto muchos profesores de matemáticas, así que no es raro que no la conozca, pero debería haberla visto en algún lado... su sentido de la moda era muy raro. Llevaba un chaqueta gris y unos pantalones de tiro muy alto.

En la mesa de al lado, hay un chico con una cara tan afilada que le recuerda a una comadreja inclinándose hacia él, con los labios en un abierto desprecio— ¡Será mejor que estés callandito, chico nuevo —silbó el chico— Cuanto antes salgas de esta clase, mejor. Si vuelves, tendrás que pagar ¿de acuerdo?

Las cejas de Stiles hacen un intento de ocultarse en su pelo— Lo tengo —susurra Stiles, frunciendo el ceño. Tio, esto es una clase rara. Definitivamente esta en la clase incorrecta, y el va a _matar a Scott hasta la muerte_.  Realmente lo hará. Stiles está bastante seguro de saber donde ay acónito en la reserva.

Stiles mira con recelo la pizarra. Probablemente seria mandado al despacho de la directora si decía algo, por lo que su mejor opción es mantenerse callado. Si las preguntas son tan fáciles como las que aparecen en la pizarra, tiene una oportunidad; solamente son matemáticas de segundo grado.

El profesor escribe una serie de preguntas y Stiles abre su libreta. 

—Bonita libreta —se burla el chico a su lado. Él es tan desagradable. Stiles se alegra de no haberlo conocido antes, por que es un idiota. Stiles tiene un filtro para la estupidez. Algo parecido al filtro que tiene Scott con Allison, no hace caso a algo que no sea sobre Allison.

Stiles mira a su papel. Es de color rosa, y hay un unicornio impreso en la esquina, rodeado de corazones. —Gracias —murmura Stiles.

—Los de la parte de atrás, ¿tengo que recordarles que es _tiempo de silencio?_  —ladra la profesora desde la pizarra. El ceño de la comadreja se profundiza y el se hunde más en su asiento.

Stiles sonríe en disculpa, esperando no haber metido al otro chico en problemas. y luego su corazón se salta un latido. Durante un momento. 

Porque su mente le está jugando malas pasadas.

Ahora que Stiles lo piensa, la chica que le ayudo con la taquilla, la que tenia la fuerza de un espeluznante hombre lobo, le parecía extrañamente familiar, esos ojos marrones que miraban hacia él...

Stiles da un respingo, sin poder evitarlo y levanta la vista con horror.

Si, la chica le era familiar. Él ya la había visto antes.

La mitad de su cuerpo, de todos modos, Mirando hacia él desde la tumba que Derek Hale había cavado en el porque de su quemada casa.

 _Laura Hale._ Caminando. _Viva_.

Varias cosas le vienen a la mente a Stiles, amargura y confusión. El Jeep que su madre había comprado para cuando Stiles fuera mayor de edad, el que su padre guardaba en el garaje hasta que Stiles aprobara el carne de conducir. La forma en que las llaves estaban colgando del gancho hasta que Stiles tuviera la edad suficiente para usarlas. La ropa pasada de moda.

El hechizo podría tener efectos secundarios si se hacia incorrectamente.

La evisceración. Despellejamiento. Enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

_Viajes en el tiempo._

Debido a que nunca ha desarrollado algún tipo de filtro de buena educación, Stiles se agarra la entrepierna para confirmar la paranoia que está creciendo en él, porque el siguiente efecto secundario de la terrible lista de Cora era la castración, pero Stiles Junior parece estar en perfecto estado. 

Junto a él, el chico-comadreja comienza a pedir ayuda, y Stiles se da cuenta de que se está tocando a si mismo. En público. 

En el _pasado_.

Jodidos hombres lobo en una bala de acónito. Las paredes giran, y Stiles está bastante seguro de que la profesora le grita o pide ayuda, pero el no puede frenarlo. Su corazón palpita y su cerebro grita lo único que le tiene sentido en momentos de este tipo. 

Escapar. Escapar. _Escapar_.

Stiles tropieza, apartando a la profesora y vomitando en la papelera. Y tal vez la profesora esté gritando cosas detrás de él, cosas sobre que alguien lo lleve a la enfermería pero Stiles sale a trompicones por la puerta y comienza a correr antes de que alguien pueda detenerlo.

Corre lo más lejos que puede, que no está muy lejos teniendo en cuenta que sus pulmones están quemando, y se tropieza por las escaleras dos veces, en dirección a algún lugar que su mente asocia a un lugar seguro, porque si hay una clase en el gimnasio, estarán en el pasillo o en el campo y cruzando los vestuarios se hunde en el suelo en un montón tembloroso.

Santo infierno. Santo _infierno_. Stiles está en el pasado. ¿Qué tan lejos en el pasado? Está en el pasado, y Laura está viva, y la última vez que la vio, era solo una _parte_ de ella. Laura, con su poderoso codo y una temible sonrisa y una carcajada épica, y Stiles la ha visto con _vida_.

Stiles es vagamente consciente del sonido de alguien lloriqueando y que viene de su propia garganta, pero no es capaz de hacer nada. Sus dedos intentan agarrar el suelo de baldosas, luchando por tratar de conseguir aire mientras su cerebro grita. 

No puede respirar. No puede. Su pecho está apretado y no puede respirar, y él va a morir.

En el _pasado_.

El cerebro de Stiles se ha quedado atascado en un bucle, pero eso es algo típico en sus ataques de pánico. No puede dejar de tener pensamientos negativos una y otra vez, repitiéndose más y más fuerte hasta que le envían a la inconsciencia. Sus piernas tiemblan, enviando fuego a través de su cuerpo. 

Sus ojos están ardiendo, y probablemente esté llorando, y Stiles es bastante seguro de que nunca va a volver a saber lo que es el aire, pero entonces, hay un par de manos tirando de él hasta la posición vertical. Alguien lo está sosteniendo, contra él, manos calientes contra su pecho.

—Necesito que te relajes —dice una voz en su oído. Masculina. Stiles no lo reconoce, pero puede escuchar _algo_ en ella, lo que necesita para agarrarse a ella  y él lucha para escucharla. —Sólo relájate, está bien.

Stiles lo intenta. Él lo hace. Pero los pensamientos siguen llegando, muchos y rápido. Morirá en el pasado y su padre nunca lo sabrá, habrá un John Doe en le morgue durante una década y su padre no podrá conectarlo con su _hijo desaparecido_.

—Vamos. Dame tu nombre —dice la voz.

—Stiles —logra decir Stiles 

—¿Qué es un Stiles?

Stiles resoplo con dificultad.

—Necesito que respires mientras cuento hasta cinco. Respira profundamente. Sabre si no lo haces. Ahora, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco....

Quien lo sostiene ya se ha ocupado con anterioridad de ataques de pánico, porque les enseñan a calmarse y Stiles es menos tembloroso después de unos minutos. El chico lo ayuda a levantarse del suelo.

—Lo siento —dice Stiles— Lo siento. ¿Nunca te ha pasado que todo se desmorona? ¿Cuando nada es como pensabas que era?

Mira el chico que logró calmarlo, y Stiles puede verlo correctamente ahora el mundo no gira. El chico le recuerda Stiles vagamente a Scott, por alguna extraña razón. El pelo corto oscuro, y ojos que Stiles no sabría decir si son verdes o marrones, lleva una camiseta gris, pantalones oscuros, zapatillas Nike y una camisa de cuadros verdes.

Bueno, al menos Stiles puede confiar en él

—Sí —el chico dice, sonriendo con remordimiento, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello tímidamente con una mano. —Sí, se podría decir que sí.

—Bueno, eh. Gracias por su ayuda. Ya me encuentro mejor —Stiles se levanta para irse y salir de allí, pero el chico sonríe, cálido y suave y durante un momento Stiles no recuerda que iba a hacer. Hay algo agradable en la sonrisa de este chico.

—Hagamos novillos juntos —dice el chico. —No tiene sentido que vuelvas a la misma clase de la que escapaste. Un poco de aire fresco te sentara bien —Inclina la cabeza hacia la puerta que conduce al campo de juego de lacrosse.

Bueno, Stiles puede escapar hacia alli como a cualquier otro lugar.

—Cool —dice el chico, y sonríe de nuevo.

En realidad, no hablan mientras se dirigen hacia alli. El chico se desploma en las gradas y protege sus ojos del sol mientras mira a los jugadores. Stiles normalmente comenzaria a hablar, pero el silencio es agradable.

Stiles piensa en escapar, y a donde dirigirse. (Deaton, decide, Alan Deaton podria estar en la ciudad), cuando el chico comienza a hablar.

—Ugh, eres una persona de lacrosse, ¿verdad? —pregunta finalmente el chico.

—Supongo —dice Stiles— Jugué una vez.

—¿En tu anterior instituto?

Stiles hace un sonido evasivo, porque decir si o no seria una mentira, y el ya no sabe mentir _sin_ mentir. Estupidos hombres lobo y su estupida capacidad para detectar mentiras— Sobretodo calente el banquillo —dice Stiles, indicando al bando de madera debajo de las gradas que se parece mucho al que Stiles ha estado usando.

—Yo soy más en el baloncesto —dice el chico.

—Más de grandes bolas, ¿verdad, ¿eh?— pregunta Stiles, resoplando bajo su aliento.

El chico se ríe a carcajadas— Algo por el estilo —Se encoge de hombros— Hace unos años añadieron tambien el lacrosse. Aun asi no creo que vaya a hacerse popular. 

Stiles mantiene su sonrisa hacia el campo por lo que el muchacho no puede verlo—Tal vez te sorprenderias. 

—Tal vez.

El entrenador hace sonar su silbato, llamándolos para el estiramiento. Ese es el momento que Stiles aprovecha para irse. Pero tan pronto como comienza a moverse, el chico se inclina hacia delante y le arrebata a Stiles su horario (su horario robado, oh dios) de sus manos. Stiles ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que seguía agarrado a él.

—Genial —dice el chico, sonriendo de nuevo— Los dos tenemos Economía. Eso está bien. Yo te llevaré —Stiles debe de estar mostrando su confusión, porque el chico agrega— Tú eres nuevo, ¿no?

—Sí —dice Stiles, porque se _siente_ totalmente perdido. Viajes en el tiempo. _Ugh_ — Cierto.

—Está bien —dice el chiho, y sacude su cabeza en dirección de la escuela— Te la voy a enseñar de la mejor manera.

Stiles sonríe débilmente— Genial.


	3. Chapter 3

Fuera quien fuera este chico, es popular, ya que un buen número de estudiantes le saluda a medida que avanza. También chicas. El muchacho les devuelve el saludo, y se mueve con gracia a través de la multitud. Como si se apartaran para él. Yeah, definitivamente es popular.

—El entrenador Appleby da la clase —el chico explica mientras se acercan a la clase 104, la habitual clase de Stiles de Economía. Aparentemente algunas cosas nunca cambian— Él es el entrenador de baloncesto. ¿Juegas?

Un hombre con la cara redonda aparece a través de la puerta y los mira— Siempre son bueno nuevos talentos —Su mirada se desliza hacia Stiles— Él es casi tan alto como tú, Estrella.

El chico, _Estrella_ , en realidad se sonroja un poco— Eso es, Entrenador. Este es Stiles. Es nuevo.

—¿Qué demonios es un Stiles? —pregunta el entrenador. Incluso Estrella le mira con extrañeza, haciendo que Stiles se inquiete.

—Mi verdadero nombre es impronunciable. Es polaco. Hay Zs en él —explica Stiles— Stiles es la abreviatura de Stilinski —Él se da cuenta de su error tan pronto como lo dice. Beacon Hills ocupa mucho espacio, relativamente, pero aparte de eso, es pequeña. Toda carrera de su padre en el lado de la ley ha sido en su ciudad.

Bueno, tal vez nadie va a hacer la conexión.

—Al igual que el Diputado —dice el entrenador Appleby. Maldita sea.

—Yeah —dice Stiles, y luego una sensación de frío cae en la boca de su estómago, porque no hay manera.

Pero entonces, Stiles ha pensado en todo tipo de teorías. Definitivamente tuvo una fase de ciencia ficción a los once años y quería ser astronauta. Viajes en el tiempo, en teoría es posible, deberían _haber ocurrido._ Los sucesos del pasado son imperturbable. Sólo el futuro puede cambiar.

Si Stiles ha viajado en el tiempo, era un evento fijo. Ya había _sucedido_ , incluso antes de que el hechizo fallara (porque realmente, Stiles no tiene otras teorías) y volvió.

 

—Exactamente igual que el Diputado —Stiles se encuentra diciendo, casi en piloto automático.

Tomó su nombre de su increíble primo mayor. Un primo que vino y se quedo durante unos días y después _no lo volvieron a ver_.

Un primo llamado Stiles.

—Es mi tío —termina Stiles, haciendo todo lo posible para no temblar.

Porque _oh Dios mío_. Definitivamente ha viajado en el tiempo. _Tuvo_ que haber viajado en el tiempo. Porque esto ya paso, y ahora _está pasando_ , y necesita calmarse antes de tener otro ataque de pánico. Yup.

—Eso está bien —dice Estrella— Vamos. Podemos compartir mesa. Seguramente aún no tengas libros.

La mesa de Estrella se encuentra en el centro de la clase. A Stiles le gusta el medio. Es desde donde mejor se ve todo lo que pasa, pero no demasiado lejos para olvidar que los profesores lo miran por portarse mal.

—Appleby es un buen maestro —dice la Estrella, pasándole a Stiles un bolígrafo de su propia mochila y unas cuantas hojas de papel, sin dibujos de unicornios. Stiles _besaría_ a la Estrella en gratitud si no fuera demasiado raro . Tal vez conocía a la Estrella en el futuro.

Se pregunta cuan en el pasado está. El colegio se ve sin cambios. En 2001 construyeron nuevos vestuarios, y se parecían a los que Stiles utilizaba, a excepción de que estos parecían terriblemente limpios. Así que tal vez esté a principios del 2000.

Quizás Stiles podría recordar los números de la lotería y dejar que su padre los tenga. Hmm. La idea de que pueda tener cosas buenas de este viaje en el tiempo le animan un poco— ¿Es estricto?

—No en el aula —explica Estrella— Pero es raro tener como profesor a tu entrenador. 

—Sé lo que se siente —dice Stiles, y se congela.

¿Si está en el 2000? ¿Podría su mama estar viva? Durante un momento, la esperanza es dolorosa, aunque sabe que es ridícula la idea, porque su mamá debería de haber estado en casa por la mañana, gritando que se despertara. Pero entonces, _Stiles_ debería haber estado también en casa. El joven Stiles. Stiles, que aún no se llamaba Stiles, y su mama podría haber estado arriba con él, o...

Estrella escribe la fecha. Lunes 7 noviembre, 2004.

Nop. Su madre está muerta. Ugh. Durante un momento, Stiles siente todo el dolor de nuevo y se estremece.

—Hablas raro —le dice Estrella y luego estrecha sus ojos— ¿Estás bien?

Stiles no puede encontrar las palabras correctas para decir _no, su madre está muerta y siente como si todo volviera a suceder de nuevo_ , por lo que extiende su mano, incómodo, y Estrella inhala un poco con lástima. 

—Parece profunda —dice, y toca la palma de Stiles cautela.

Probablemente sea la imaginación de Stiles, pero le duele un poco menos. Tal vez haber estirado había hecho algún bien.

—Me corte antes —dice Stiles— O más tarde —murmura para sí mismo. Estrella se ve confundido.

—Después de la clase le diré a Appleby que tu escritura va a ser algo rara durante las próximas semanas —le dice Estrella— Él es un buen tipo. Si ignoras el hecho de que él me llama estrella o campeón en vez de mi nombre real.

—Espera. ¿Estrella no es tu nombre? —Stiles parpadea.

Estrella, o... quien fuera este chico... sonríe ampliamente. —No. Es...

—Chicos cuando hayáis terminado de hablar, en realidad tengo una clase que dar —Appleby grita desde el frente de la clase.

— _Más tarde._

— _Yeah_ —dice Stiles y en silencio se gira, omitiendo la parte en la que va a tratar de escapar de la clase -y del chico- para ver si puede encontrar a Deaton.


End file.
